cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Venerdì 13 - Capitolo finale
|titoloalfabetico= |annouscita= 1984 |durata= 91 min 97 min (versione integrale) |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ratio= 1.85 : 1 |genere= Horror |regista= Joseph Zito |soggetto= Bruce Hidemi Sakow |sceneggiatore= Barney Cohen |produttore= Frank Mancuso Jr. |produttoreesecutivo= Robert M. Barsamain e Lisa Barsamian |produttoreassociato= |coproduttore= Tony Bishop |coproduttoreesecutivo= |3Dproduttore= |casaproduzione= Paramount Pictures, Georgetown Productions Inc. e Sean S. Cunningham Films |distribuzioneitalia= |storyboard= |artdirector= |characterdesign= |mechadesign= |animatore= |attori= *E. Erich Anderson: Rob *Judie Aronson: Samantha *Peter Barton: Doug *Kimberly Beck: Trish *Tom Everett: Flashlight Man *Crispin Glover: Jimmy Mortimer *Corey Feldman: Tommy *Joan Freeman: Mrs. Jarvis *Lisa Freeman: Infermiera Morgan *Thad Geer: Uomo che corre *Wayne Grace: Agente Jamison *Alan Hayes: Paul *Bonnie Hellman: Hitchhiker *Frankie Hill: Lainie *Barbara Howard: Sara *William Irby: Pilota dell'elicottero *Paul Lukather: Dottore *Bruce Mahler: Axel *Lawrence Monoson: Ted *Arnie Moore: Medico *Camilla More: Tina *Carey More: Terri *Robert Perault: Medico *Antony Ponzini: Vincent *Gene Ross: Poliziotto *Abigail Shelton: Donna *John Walsh: TV Newscaster *Robyn Woods: Ragazza nella doccia *Kirsten Baker: Terri (filmati d'archivio) *Richard Brooker: Jason (filmati d'archivio) *Peter Brouwer: Steve Christy (filmati d'archivio) *Ronn Carroll: Sgt. Tierney (filmati d'archivio) *Steve Daskawisz: Jason (filmati d'archivio) *Rex Everhart: Enos (filmati d'archivio) *John Furey: Paul (filmati d'archivio) *Walt Gorney: Crazy Ralph (filmati d'archivio) *Dana Kimmell: Chris (filmati d'archivio) *Adrienne King: Alice (filmati d'archivio) *Marta Kober: Sandra (filmati d'archivio) *Jack Marks: Deputy Winslow (filmati d'archivio) *Tom McBride: Mark (filmati d'archivio) *Betsy Palmer: Mrs. Pamela Voorhees (filmati d'archivio) *Jaime Perry: Counselor (filmati d'archivio) *Jeffrey Rogers: Andy (filmati d'archivio) *Nick Savage: Ali (filmati d'archivio) *Amy Steel: Ginny (filmati d'archivio) *Lauren-Marie Taylor: Vicky (filmati d'archivio) *Russell Todd: Scott (filmati d'archivio) *Terry Ballard: State Trooper (non accreditato) *Mark Stuart Lane: Poliziotto (non accreditato) *Ari Lehman: Jason giovane (filmati d'archivio) (non accreditato) *Tom Savini: Jason (Hitchhiker Murder Scene) (non accreditato) *Ted White: Jason (non accreditato) |doppiatorioriginali= |doppiatoriitaliani= *Lorenzo Macrì: Jimmy |titoliepisodi= |fotografo= João Fernandes |montatore= Joel Goodman e Daniel Loewenthal |effettispeciali= Martin Becker, John Godfroy, John Hartigan, Frank Inez, Dave Walton, Tom Savini (non accreditato) e Ken Sher (non accreditato) |musicista= Harry Manfredini |scenografo= Shelton H. Bishop III |costumista= |truccatore= Larry Carr, Alec Gillis, Jim Kagel, Mike Maddi, Robin Neal, Kim Phillips, Jill Rockow, Tom Savini, Kevin Yagher e John Vulich (non accreditato) |dialoghista= |sfondo= |premi= |prequel= |sequel= }} Venerdì 13 - Capitolo finale è un film del 1984 diretto da Joseph Zito. Di tratta del quarto film della [[Venerdì 13 (serie di film)|saga cinematografica horror di Venerdì 13]]. In Italia è stato distribuito in un secondo momento con il titolo Venerdì 13 parte IV - Capitolo finale al fine di rendere più chiara l'appartenenza del film all'intera saga. Trama La polizia e i paramedici sono impegnati a ripulire Higgins Haven, il luogo dove Jason Voorhees ha mietuto le sue vittime in Week-end di terrore. Tra i cadaveri c'è quello dello stesso Jason. Quando i corpi vengono trasportati nell'obitorio di Wessex County, Jason si risveglia e, dopo aver ucciso il custode e un'infermiera, torna a Crystal Lake per mietere nuove vittime. Un gruppo di amici (Paul, Samantha, Sara, Doug, Ted e Jimmy) hanno affittato una casa proprio a Crystal Lake. Mentre sono diretti al lago passano di fronte alla tomba della Pamela Voorhees e ad un'autostoppista che presto sarà vittima di Jason. Accanto alla casa che hanno affittato vive una famiglia composta dalla Sig.ra Jarvis, la sua figlia adolescente Trish, il figlio dodicenne Tommy e il loro cane Gordon. Il gruppo incontra i due fratelli appena arrivati. Il giorno seguente tutto il gruppo va al lago per fare immersioni insieme a due gemelle incontrate nel bosco (Tina e Terri). Trish e Tommy passano di là e vengono invitati ad una festa organizzata per quella sera. Poco dopo la macchina di Trish ha un guasto e ad aiutarli arriva un misterioso turista (Rob) che comunque diventa amico di Trish e Tommy e pianta la tenda vicino casa loro. La festa a casa dei ragazzi si trasforma in una carneficina, Jason li uccide uno dopo l'altro fuori o dentro la casa. Rientrati in casa propria, Trish e Tommy scoprono che la loro madre è sparita e chiedono aiuto a Rob. A questo punto Rob svela di essere il fratello di una certa Sandra, uccisa da Jason in L'assassino ti siede accanto, ed è sulle tracce dell'omicida per cercare di ottenere una vendetta. Trish e Rob escono con Gordon e lasciano Tommy in casa, il quale scopre i giornali di Rob che parlano di Jason. Nel frattempo Trish e Rob entrano nella casa affittata dai ragazzi e scoprono la carneficina ad opera di Jason che uccide proprio Rob in cantina durante la perlustrazione. Trish corre a casa per proteggere Tommy, che intanto si rasa i capelli per assomigliare a Jason. Questa mossa gli consente di distrarre il killer che viene colpito con il proprio machete da Trish e perde la maschera, esibendo di conseguenza il suo volto terrificante. Raccolto il machete, sfuggito di mano a Trish, Tommy lo colpisce alla testa ma Jason sembra non morire. Il ragazzino a questo punto si avventa su di lui con ferocia usando la famigerata arma, sfondando il cranio all'assassino e quindi infierendo sul cadavere. Trish rimane scioccata dalla violenza di Tommy. Nell'ultima scena Trish è in ospedale. I medici le comunicano che Tommy è sotto shock per l'accaduto ma che può essere normale in situazioni del genere far emergere tanta rabbia come ha fatto lui. Lei chiede di vederlo. Il bambino entra nella sua stanza e le corre incontro abbracciandola. Mentre lo fa chiude gli occhi con forza, per poi riaprirli all'improvviso. Il film termina con l'inquadratura del suo volto cupo e del suo sguardo fisso, perso nel vuoto. Finale alternativo Un finale alternativo, incluso nell'edizione Deluxe del DVD del 2009, mostra una sequenza di sogno dove Trish e Tommy si svegliano al suono delle sirene della polizia il mattino dopo l'uccisione di Jason. Trish manda Tommy a chiamare la polizia che è arrivata alla porta accanto. A quel punto lei nota che l'acqua sta gocciolando dal soffitto e va ad investigare. Entra nel bagno del piano di sopra e trova il corpo di sua madre, affogato nella vasca da bagno. In quel momento, la signora Jarvis apre i suoi occhi e Jason appare dietro Trish, pronto per colpirla. Trish, poi, si sveglia improvvisamente in un ospedale in una scena che ricorda la scena finale del primo film. Nei commenti, il regista dice che questa scena fu tagliata perché interferì con l'idea che vorrebbe essere l'ultimo capitolo della saga. Nonostante ciò, la serie di Venerdì 13 venne fatta proseguire alcuni anni dopo facendo resuscitare Jason in forma di zombie immortale in Venerdì 13 parte VI - Jason vive. Produzione Quando venne realizzato Week-end di terrore si supponeva che la serie terminasse con esso, tuttavia there was no moniker to indicate it as such. Nel 1983 circolò la voce che la Paramount fosse intenzionata a realizzare un quarto film che terminasse la serie. Sembra che la decisione di concludere la serie fosse stata presa perchè la Paramount si era resa conto che ormai il genere slasher aveva perso interesse nel pubblico. L'idea di chiudere la serie venne però a Frank Mancuso, Jr., figlio del CEO della Paramount CEO Frank Mancuso, Sr., il quale voleva lavorare ad altri progetti e così decise di concludere la serie e far morire Jason. Scrittura della sceneggiatura Joseph Zito, regista di Rosemary's Killer, avrebbe dovuto inizialmente sia dirigere il film che scriverne la sceneggiatura. Assunto e pagato anche come sceneggiatore, Zito usò i soldi ricevuti per assumere in gran segreto Barney Cohen al quale fece scrivere la sceneggiatura. Casting L'attrice Camilla More fece un provino per il ruolo di Samantha, ma quando i realizzatori scoprirono che aveva una sorella gemella di nome Carey, offrirono ad entrambe i ruoli di Tina e Terri. Carey More, che aveva già recitato al fianco di sua sorella negli spot della gomma Doublemint, fece un brevissimo provino nel quale le venne fatta leggere una sola riga della sceneggiatura. All'attore Peter Barton venne offerto di lavorare nel film, ma egli non voleva recitare in un altro film horror specialmente dopo il modo in cui aveva lavorato nel film Hell Night. Fu l'attrice Amy Steel, che interpretò il ruolo di Ginny Field in L'assassino ti siede accanto e che aveva lavorato insieme a Barton nella sitcom Il principe delle stelle, a convincerlo ad accettare la parte che lo portò al successo. Riprese Il film venne girato in sei settimane dall'ottobre 1983 al gennaio 1984 nel Topanga Canyon e Newhall, in California. Il film doveva originariamente uscire nei cinema nel mese di ottobre 1984. Quando il CEO della Paramount Frank Mancuso, Sr. rimase estasiato alla vista di alcune riprese del film anticipò la data di uscita all'aprile 1984 concedendo loro solo sei settimane di tempo per completare la fase di post-produzione del film. La lavorazione del film è stata un po' turbolenta. A causa dello scarso interesse del regista Joseph Zito nei confronti degli attori e del budget del film, molti degli attori hanno dovuto eseguire acrobazie pericolose durante le riprese. Judie Aronson fu costretta a rimanere immersa in un lago quasi congelato e sviluppò per questo un'ipotermia mentre Peter Barton venne realmente sbattuto contro la parete della doccia nella scena dove è attaccato da Jason. Ted White, che nel film interpreta Jason, si schierò dalla parte degli attori e convinse Barton a non abbandonare il set quando il regista si rifiutò di far uscire la Aronson dal lago gelato. Tra White e Zito venne a crearsi un rapporto ostile per tutta la durata delle riprese, culminato con la richiesta di White di vedere il proprio nome rimosso dai crediti del film. Nel libro Crystal Lake Memories: The Complete History of Friday the 13th l'attrice Kimberly Beck ha rivelato che durante le riprese del film ha avuto modo di conoscere diverse persone strane, incluso un uomo che la spiava mentre faceva jogging nel parco e di aver ricevuto diverse telefonate alle ore più disparate del giorno. Musica La colonna sonora del film è stata composta da Harry Manfredini, compositore delle colonne sonore di tutti gli episodi precedenti della serie. Il 13 gennaio 2012 la "La-La Land Records" ha pubblicato un cofanetto in edizione limitata contenente i sei CD con le sei colonne sonore dei film della serie. A meno di 24 ore dalla sua uscita il cofanetto era già esaurito. Accoglienza Incassi Il film uscì nei cinema venerdì 13 aprile 1984. Distribuito in 1.594 cinema, guadagnò 11.183.148 dollari durante il primo weekend. Alla fine il film incassò 32.980.000 dollari piazzandosi al 26° posto della lista dei film ad aver incassato di più nel 1984. Critica Il film ricevette generalmente critiche negative, con un rating di 24% "marcio" a Rotten Tomatoeswww.rottentomatoes.com. Scene tagliate Oltre al finale alternativo, della durata di 3 minuti e 3 secondi, dal film sono state tagliate altre scene. * La scena iniziale è stata tagliata leggermente. Originariamente i due paramedici parlano del loro lavoro. (20 s) * Una scena nella quale Trish fa ginnastica nella sua stanza, sua madre entra e le chiede di andare in città a fare una commissione. La ragazza le risponde che sta andando alla festa dai vicini e che farà la commissione il giorno seguente. La signora Jarvis insiste al punto che Trish accetta di andare a fare la commissione e, a quel punto, la madre le dice di uscire prima che scoppi un temporale e la prega anche di portare Tommy con lei per fargli tagliare i capelli. (34 s) * La scena dove si rompe la macchina dei Jarvis nella versione originale era leggermente più lunga: dopo che Trish dice a Tommy di sbrigarsi, il ragazzino la spaventa indossando una maschera. (21 s) * Una scena nella quale Tommy mostra a Rob uno spettacolo di magia con una ghigliottina. (1 min) * Una scena nella quale Doug entra a torso nudo nella camera di Sara e parlano della festa. Si fanno complimenti a vicenda sulle loro gambe e Doug le chiede se è fidanzata. La ragazza non risponde e allora i due parlano di ubriacarsi, fumare e mangiare tutto quello che ci sarà alla festa fino a scoppiare. Doug poi vorrebbe restare nascosto nella stanza di lei per un po', ma Sara dice che i suoi amici sentirebbero la sua mancanza. Secondo alcune voci tale scena è stata tagliata per motivi di tempo, secondo altre voci è stata tagliata perché mostrante un ragazzo quasi nudo. (1 min 53 s) * Una piccola scena di Doug e Sara sotto il portico. In sottofondo si può sentire la musica sulla cui note Paul e Tina danzano. Doug chiede a sara se vuole ballare, lei risponde che le piace ballare ma anche restare fuori all'aperto. (23 s) * Una scena dove Rob controlla il suo equipaggiamento di rilevazione del movimento sulla pista intorno al campo. Questa scena è stata tagliata perché troppo lunga e priva di senso. (1 min 17 s) Curiosità * Ted White, che interpretava Jason, rifiutò di parlare con gli altri attori sul set, perché pensava che la confidenza avrebbe diminuito la loro "paura di Jason". * Si dice che il solo motivo per cui Tom Savini avesse accettato di lavorare in questo film come direttore degli effetti speciali era per poter "uccidere" il personaggio che aveva creato, cioè Jason. * Nel capitolo precedente, Jason aveva le unghie pulite e curate, ma in questa quarta parte ha le unghie nere e lunghe, anche se il film si dovrebbe svolgere solo il giorno dopo gli avvenimenti del terzo capitolo. * L'attore Lawrence Monoson volle fumare veramente della droga nella scena in cui il suo personaggio la fuma. Questo però rese l'attore poco concetrato e terrorizzato dal set. * In una scena Rob Dier parla a Trish di sua sorella Sandra. Sandra Dier era una delle vittime di Jason nel film L'assassino ti siede accanto. Note Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film del 1984 Categoria:Film horror